


Trust (Peter Parker x Reader)

by BadsieBotsie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadsieBotsie/pseuds/BadsieBotsie
Summary: Reader Insert (If that wasn't already obvious)I'm not good at descriptions, so here goes:After escaping her father from the facility where he held her captive, (Y/N)  is rescued by the Spider-Man, who goes out of his way to help her and her powers of teleportation and telepathy. However, the demons of her past continue to haunt her, so what lengths will she go to to protect the ones she loves?(I'm sorry it's so terrible)*Also on QuoteV*





	1. Chapter 1

**This story is my attempt at making an interactive reader insert. Please note that this story is also on QuoteV, and any polls will be linked to there so feel free to pop over to vote your opinion! If you see a 'What do you do?' at the end of the chapter, there is a poll available to complete if you feel like it. If the phrase is not bold, that means that the poll is no longer open. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 

Your father was a cruel, cruel man.

Shortly after you were born, he stole you from your mother and experimented on you to turn you into a weapon that he could use. His main goal was to give you the power of teleportation, and eventually, he succeeded. However, using this power requires great energy from you, in turn making it difficult to use. Even if you could muster the energy to teleport, you weren’t able to teleport very far or where you planned on going. Whenever you do teleport, you end up in a random part of the facility. So, essentially, you have very little control over your teleportation. Sometimes while you sleep you teleport randomly and wake up in an unknown area of the facility.

During your father’s experimentations, you also became a telepath, where you can hear the thoughts of others. You never told anyone that, keeping it to yourself, to prevent further testing from your father. However, you have no control on what you can hear, so you have constant overlapping chatter in your head, and the only time it stops is when you sleep.

All your life you lived in this facility. Your schedule was messed up and random, meant to keep you disorientated, so you never really knew what was going to happen, or how long. The guards didn't even know what you were doing, only where you were going, and the locations were random too. Basically, your life was a living hell. 

You followed the guards with your head down, eyes trained on the white floor in front of you. You just had a five-hour training session with Ms Underwood, so your muscles ached and screamed with every movement. You could feel your heart beating in your throat as you desperately tried to ignore the voices of everyone around you. The guards lead you down the various hallways, the walls white, the doors white, everything white and bleached of colour. The uniforms the guards wore were white, blank of any symbols or brands, and any clothing that was worn was white. Your "costume" was white. The only person who wore colour was your father, as it makes him feel powerful or something like that. Whatever.

The guards stop at a door, and open it, ushering you in. It was the same room as yesterday but somehow appeared longer. Your father stood amongst scientists, chattering to them. The doors behind you shut loudly, causing him to turn and smile when he saw you.

"(Y/N)! Welcome! You failed so miserably yesterday, so what we are trying to achieve the same thing as yesterday," He explained to you as the guards escorted you over to where he stood. There was a floor plan of the level you were on, and you could easily recognize the room you were in on it. One of the scientists spoke up from your left.

"Can you identify the room that we are standing in now?" She asked, but you almost missed her by the loud chatter in the room, particularly the guy to your right who would rather be anywhere but here, but he has to be otherwise he can't provide for his family. Whatever. We all have our own issues.

You pointed to the large room in the centre of the floor plan. "Good," the scientist stated blandly. "Now, yesterday you were unable to take yourself across this room, so we are going to try again," she explained. You nodded and waited obediently as they placed the pads on your body and head to record your process and probably track where you were. You turned and moved over to your start point, closing your eyes to help you focus. At first, you felt nothing, but not wanting to fail once more you focused your concentration, imagining yourself on the other side of the room. You felt the familiar tug in your stomach, and the tiled floor beneath your feet became cold, additionally feeling that much more exhausted.

You opened your eyes and found yourself in a hallway, and only a moment later the doors beside you burst opened. Three guards emerged from the room, and they appeared relieved that you were there and not somewhere else entirely. The guard on the left grabbed a walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it. 

"She's just outside Training Room 7," he said, as the other two guards escorted you back inside. Your father had a disappointed look on his face as he approached you. 

"At least you teleported this time," he deadpanned and directed you back to the starting point. "Let's try again. Aim for the other side of the room."

"I don't know if I can," you admitted, and your father raised his eyebrow. You quickly rushed to explain, "I mean, I'm exhausted, from the training before and I just teleported. I just don't think I have enough energy to teleport again."

Your father just stared at you, and for a moment you thought he was going to lash out. He beckoned one of the scientists over, and a small man rushed over with a needle.

"This is an adrenaline needle, so you can get your energy up," he said, inserting the needle into your arm. The liquid felt cold as it entered your bloodstream, and then only moments later your body began to warm. The scientist scurried off, and you looked at your father.

"Just try," he said, placing a hand on your shoulder. "We need to focus on honing your ability, so you can apply them later," he said, and he turned and walked back to the scientists at the tables. You sighed, staring at the other side of the room. You shut your eyes once more, breathing out slowly through your mouth to hone your focus. You don't know how long you were standing there, but then you surprisingly felt the familiar tug in your stomach.

The floor felt rough and cold, and you immediately knew you failed again. The air was cold, yet there was a warmth that blanketed it and a cold breeze bit at your skin. You opened your eyes and found yourself in an unfamiliar place. Behind you, there was a body of water, and in front of you a city of skyscrapers. You were... outside.

You've never been able to teleport outside before. You breathed in the (mostly) fresh air and admired how the sun glittered on the windows of the tall buildings. You were probably standing there for only a moment when you heard sirens from your left. You turned and assumed it was the facility. Instinctively you turned to run, heading towards the city, and simultaneously ripping off the pads from your body and head. You didn't need to look back to know you were being followed, you could hear them in your head. 

The closer you got to the city, the taller the buildings seemed to get. More and more people appeared, but you kept running. As you continued, the chatter in your head began to get louder and you could feel yourself becoming disorientated. Your heart beat in your chest and your legs were screaming at you to stop running, and your chest and throat began to hurt from breathing hard, so you ducked between buildings. You leant against the brick wall, hoping that you lost the guards that pursued you. Your feet hurt from the rough ground, and you could feel your heart in your throat. 

"There she is!" You heard, and you panicked. You looked at the way you entered and saw that there were guards from the facility. You immediately turned to run, but then you realised there was a dead end. Full of panic, you darted behind a dumpster, waiting for your impending doom. You look around you, and shortly ahead of you there was a ladder, followed by stairs that climbed the side of the building. But would you make the ladder?

What do you do? - THIS POLL IS NOW CLOSED

Results are [here](https://www.quotev.com/BadsieBotsie/journal/4426643/Trust-Peter-Parker-x-Reader-Chapter-One-Poll)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll results:  
> 86% - Attempt to make the jump to the fire escape?
> 
> As you attempt to flee the guards via the fire escape, a strange figure dressed in a red and blue costume comes to your aid. But can you trust him?

You shifted to a crouch position, preparing yourself for the jump. You could hear the guard cautiously approaching your position, meaning you didn't have much time. Taking a deep breath to calm your racing heart, you shot into a sprint towards the ladder, leaping high and far to try and reach the bottom rung of the ladder, the guards screaming at you to stop. 

The cold metal slammed into the palm of your right hand, but the fingers of your left barely scraped the rung. Your right hand closed around the cold metal, which was damp and slippery, and the momentum from your leap swung you forward, almost making you lose your grip. You quickly stabled yourself by grabbing the rung with your other hand. Once you were stable, you reached the next rung with your hand, trying to lift your body weight as you have done many times in your training. You grabbed hold of the metal, and as you were reaching up to the third rung with your other hand, a hand closed around your ankle and pulled downwards. 

You almost lost your grip on the rung, but you managed to grab the second rung with your free hand before the guard pulled you back to the ground. You twisted your arms in the rungs of the ladder, refusing to let go while you flailed and kicked your legs in the hope that the guard would let go. He didn't, only grabbing your other leg with his other hand. You panicked, continuing to kick with as much force as possible but the guard still didn't let go.

"Let me go," you whined

You heard the other guard scream, in fright, but he quickly fell silent. You spared a glance over your shoulder and saw a small figure dressed in a red and blue outfit, with wide white eyes heading towards you and the guard holding onto you. The guard that screamed was laying on the ground, not moving. The guard holding your ankles turned to the red figure. 

"You shouldn't have done that," he said in a supposedly threatening tone, letting go of your legs to face the new individual. 

"Yeah, well, maybe you should leave the girl alone," the figure said, gesturing to you. "I mean, clearly she wants nothing to do with you." As they were speaking, you lifted your legs out of the guards reach, entangling yourself in the rungs high enough so that neither the guard nor the figure could reach you. 

You looked back at the guard and the figure and watched as the guard lunged at the figure. The figure, however, easily dodged the lumbering man, and turning to face him once more. The guard, flustered and probably humiliated, aimed his gun at the figure, and you could hear the figure panic in his head. 

You watched in awe as the figure managed to clog the barrel of the gun with a white substance that he shot out. The figure shot more of the substance from a spot on his wrist towards the figure, moving towards the back wall. You watched as the figure attached the guard to the wall, covering him in the white substance. When the figure was satisfied with his work, he turned towards you, looking up as he approached the ladder you were tangled in.

"Are you alright?" He called up to you, and he sounded very young, but his age didn't ease your wariness of him. You could hear him worrying that you were going to fall from the ladder.

"Are you able to get down?" He asked, and you turned away from him, looking up the rest of the ladder. It led to a series of stairs that scaled the building, allowing access to the roof. 

"I'm gonna come up then," he warned, and before you could protest or even turn to look at him, you saw a line of the white substance attach itself to the metal above you, followed by the figure himself. He settled himself on the lowest landing and offered a hand towards you. 

You stared at him, judging if he could be trusted. On one hand, he did stop the guards that were after you. On the other, you don't know who he was, or if he had any hidden agendas, or why he was dressed weirdly. 

"I can get down," you said quietly, not sure that he could even hear you, and proceeded to untangle your legs. You could see the figure watching you, and you could hear him freaking out internally, positive that you were gonna fall.  You lowered your legs so that they dangled underneath you, and you let go of the rungs, landing in a crouch position on the ground.

Without a beat, you turned towards the street and bolted, sprinting to get lost in the inevitable crowd. You felt something hit your arm and pull you back, preventing you from escaping to the street. You turned to see why, and you saw the white substance that the figure was using before attached to your arm and connected to his wrist. You turned to face him and he walked up to you. You couldn't discern what his intentions were, and you began to panic a little bit. You quickly reached up to your arm and yanked off the line, which was harder than you thought it would be and left a tingling sensation where it was attached, and turned once more to bolt towards the street. 

This time, the figure followed suit and grabbed your arm with his hand. Unintentionally you panicked and immediately felt the familiar tug in your stomach. The scenery changed around you, and you quickly realised that you had accidentally transported yourself to a rooftop. Well, yourself and the other guy, who was freaking out behind you. 

"What the hell was that? Wha-what just happened? Where are we? How did we get on the roof?" You turned to see the figure holding his head as he endured his freak out. You could see that he was breathing heavily and wondered if he was going to be sick. As he drifted from his freak out and came to terms with the facts that the two of you had teleported to a rooftop, you admired the view the rooftop offered, with the setting sun causing the windows of buildings to glisten with orange light. 

The figure joined you at the edge of the rooftop, facing out towards the magnificent city before you. 

"What just happened?" He asked, and although it was clear that he attempted to keep his voice straight, it wavered slightly. You sighed. 

"We teleported," You simply explained. You could see him turning to look at you, the weirdly shaped eyes on his mask shifting to a wide position and then to a position that made it appear as if he were squinting. 

"How?" He asked, and you shrugged. 

"It's just what I do. Although that is the first time I've done it by accident," You realised, furrowing your eyebrows and looking downwards. You could see a small crowd drifting in the street below. After a brief pause, the figure spoke up again. 

"Is that why those people were after you?" He asked, and you nodded.

"I managed to escape from the facility they held me in," you said, and you turned to face the figure. "What are you?" You questioned, and his eyes widened as if he were surprised by the question. 

"I-I'm Spider-Man," he offered, stuttering as he introduced himself. 

"Why do your eyes move?" You asked.

"I don't know, I guess-"

"Are you human or enhanced?"

"I, enhanced, I guess," he assumed. 

"That white stuff, what is it?" you asked. 

"It's web fluid," he stated easily.

"Webs like a spider?" You asked, and he nodded. "Does it come out of you?" You asked, and he sputtered.

"No! I make it myself," he said, and this time you nodded. "You said that you were in a facility. Do you have anywhere else to go?" he asked.

You shook your head and turned back to the view. "I've lived my entire life in that facility. This is the very first time I've been outside since I can ever remember," You explained. 

"Wait, do you know where you are?" He asked. You shook your head. 

"It's just a city to me. No idea what its called though," you admitted. 

He was silent. You turned to him and he was looking out into the distance. "We're in New York City," he said. "We should take you to the police station. They would know what to do."

"No! They would just take me back there. I can't go back, I won't go back and you can't make me," You said, glaring at him. 

He held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Okay, okay. No police. I just- What are you gonna do?" He asked. 

"I'll figure it out," you stated. 

"I can't let you out there. If anything, that facility could still be looking for you," he stated.

"They are. They won't stop," you said and turned to him. "Thank you for stopping those guards. I'm going to take them down, so I'll be on my way now," you stated, and moved towards the stairs on the side of the building. 

"Wait!" Spider-Man called out, and you stopped, turning to face him. "Come home with me then, and we can figure out something later," he offered. You looked at the gravelly floor of the roof, the little pebbled digging uncomfortably into your feet.

"Please," he insisted when you didn't respond. "I can't leave you out here, so let me offer you a place at my home until you figure something out. Besides, I would like to help you take down the facility, and it would be easier if we were together. And it works out since you have nowhere to go," he added. You looked back up at him, finding it difficult to read him with the mask over his face, as well as the loud chatter from the large crowd of people below. 

What do you do? - THIS POLL IS NOW CLOSED

Results are [here](https://www.quotev.com/BadsieBotsie/journal/4458921/Trust-Peter-Parker-x-Reader-Chapter-Two-Poll)


End file.
